


I Can't Promise To Love You All of Your Life, But I Can Promise To Love You All Of Mine

by Fallenangel87



Category: Columbine - Fandom, School shooter fandom, True Crime - Fandom, True Crime Community
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Murder, Suicide, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: Come talk to me on Tumblr @your-gingerpsycho





	I Can't Promise To Love You All of Your Life, But I Can Promise To Love You All Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @your-gingerpsycho

The bedroom is oddly quiet and calm for a Friday night, especially considering Dylan and Eric were both taking refuge in the taller man’s room for the night, laid out in bed. Neither feel like saying much, there is just no reason for them to be making any noise at the moment, both pressed together with their arms and legs tangled within the other’s. The only sounds filling the room is the soft sound of their breathing and, for Dylan, the steady beating of Eric’s heart that’s only audible because his head is currently laid against the other’s chest. He supposes that it’s a comforting sound, it reminds him that Eric is still alive, technically and for now anyway. Inside, he may already be dead and the rest will follow suit in no time at all, which is a terrifying thought.  
It’s not that Dylan doesn’t agree with what they have planned, he just worries about what’s going to happen after. What if one of them doesn’t shoot at the right angle in what should be there final moments in this world? What if one remains alive? He thinks he’s read somewhere that getting a precise shot on yourself is pretty hard to do and he already knows he won’t be that steady when he takes his final aim. What if he can’t do it? And, what happens if they both do it right? Eric tells him it’s nothing, but Dylan isn’t so sure he agrees with Eric’s beliefs on the afterlife, he doesn’t want to be alone without Eric by his side. He's always supposed to be beside of him, he gives him his strength.  
“Hey, Reb, do you ever have second thoughts about what we’re doing tomorrow?” Dylan eventually brings himself to ask. “No, I don’t, I know what we’re doing and why we’re doing it. I don’t doubt it’s the right thing to do, Vodka.” Eric murmurs, his hand stays stroking his blonde hair as he lays there with him, eyes on the ceiling as they cuddle closer. “Just think about it, though...In less than twenty-four hours, Reb..We’re going to be dead. That doesn’t bother you?” He asks, but Eroc shakes his head a little bit more and Dylan bites back the stinging feeling in his eyes now. Maybe it’s just him. He keeps himself silent now, not wanting to get into this argument with him once again.  
They fight about it too often as it is and he decides you just have to let some battles go. He can’t back out now anyway, he’s too far in, he had his chance to back out when it was first being brought up and he didn’t back out then. At least he would have all the others there for him tomorrow, Robyn and Brooks, Nate and Eric. Most would only be there mentally for him, if they were smart enough to leave when they told them to. He would die with Eric, which he didn’t think there was a way he would rather leave this world. They really are going to be remembered, he reminds, they are going to be Gods.


End file.
